


End-Game Beauty

by Sasquatch180



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Femdom, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasquatch180/pseuds/Sasquatch180
Summary: Post KH3 - Before traveling to save Kairi Sora takes the time to rest and finish exploring the worlds he has saved, and in Corona comes across a very unique enemy.





	End-Game Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly my first actual work I've ever done and put actual thought into, so I hope y'all enjoy it. It was pretty fun writing this even if I'm not that decent of a writer.

Sora sighed in relief as he walked through one of the forests of Corona, the fresh air and lack of Heartless giving him momentary reprieve. After the battle against Xehanort had reached its end he was rearing to go save his friend Kairi, but was stopped by King Mickey and Yen Sid before he could go putting a momentary stop to his personal quest.  
~~Unnecessary Flashback~~  
"We understand that you want to find Kairi as soon as possible Sora, but you have to rest up before you leave lest you fall to whatever dangers are still out there." Mickey stated, his gaze somber but lightened over their recent victory. 

"Mickey is right Sora, these battles have been taxing to everyone, including you, and to go off without taking the time to heal will leave you vulnerable." Yen Sid proclaimed, his tone hard and his words final.

"Besides that Sora you wouldn't want to leave without seeing your friends once more would you, or tying up some loose ends?" Mickey said, his visage taking a bit more of a playful and calculating look as he used Sora's two greatest weaknesses against him - his friends, and his need to find or do everything he can possibly do. 

"I guess you're right, but don't think I don't know what you're doing Your Majesty." Sora stated with a small smirk, his previously downcasted eyes glimmering a bit as he and Mickey exchanged looks.

"At any rate I believe you might start from Corona, as I believe it was one of the first worlds you visited was it not? Perhaps a little fresh air in a peaceful world would do you some good." So saying this Yen Sid turned around, the conversation finished.  
~~Flashback End~~

 

In hindsight Sora could see their points, and despite his worry for Kairi was glad that he took this opportunity - running off without a plan tended to lend him in trouble more often than not, and with Kairi at risk he'd rather have the best chance at victory than risk losing her forever. Lost in thought Sora trekked forward with his gaze skyward, and moments later trips forward into a small clearing as his foot catches on an unseen tree root risen from the ground. With his face firmly planted in the dirt Sora lays still for a moment, the utter absurdity of the situation jolting him back to reality. He slowly rises upwards onto his knees, wiping his face free of any lingering dirt and grass and doing the same to his shirt. Raising his head he stares up at the clearing, and his features slacken in shock upon seeing what lies hidden inside it.

 

Across the clearing and kneeling downwards is a Parasol Beauty unlike ever he has seen - ignoring the idea that it is not a Heartless native to Corona it's sheer size sets it apart from others of it's kind. Compared to other Beauties it is slightly taller, with Sora's head coming up to it's waist line. The coloring of it's dress exchanged the darker purple for a brighter pink color, with the golden triangular trims of the other Beauties replaced with a gleaming black trim. The distinct curly hair and hat remain largely unchanged, but the feathers are now gone and replaced instead by two "scarves" curve down to each side of the Parasol Beauty's head.

 

As Sora catalogs it's appearance the Parasol Beauty notices him, and raising it's umbrella unleashes a fast and devastating beam of energy in a quick attack. Sora's eyes widen and he jumps to the side in a quick reaction, watching as the beam narrowly misses him and quickly cuts a hole perfect hole through one of the many trees behind him with the force of it's blast. Narrowing his eyes Sora turns back to the Parasol Beauty, summoning his Keyblade for the battle ahead.

 

~~One Fight Scene Later~~

 

Stumbling backwards in defeat Sora falls straight onto his back, his eyes closed in pain and his breath labored. As he lays there motionless the Beauty walks towards him, stepping around his body to stand directly over his head. As the Beauty's eyes narrow her scarves quiver before extending downwards for a piercing attack. Sora winces and prepares for the pain of the attack, but hears several thuds and feels something wrapping over his arms and across his chest. Opening his eyes and gasping in shock he finds that he has been bound to the ground itself, his arms spread straight away from him and his chest tied around by the scarves of the Parasol Beauty punched deep into ground itself, with the ends of the scarves rising out of two holes near his lower body like snakes.  
Lifting it's umbrella the Parasol Beauty thrusts it's pointed end at Sora's stomach, piercing through his clothes and stopping right before contacting his skin. As Sora gasps and shudders in fear the Beauty slowly drags it's weapon across Sora's shirt in a wide arch across his left side before doing it again to the right side, leaving his lower torso's front end bare to the world. Thrusting the umbrella yet again this time the Beauty spears the top of Sora's shorts and repeats the slicing motions, turning his clothing from shorts to chaps in mere moments, exposing even more of his body to the elements, including his most private area.

Sora stills entirely in shock over this, and upon it finishing immediately starts thrashing and screaming in confusion and worry. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid Heartless!? Let me go let me go letmegoletmego-!" Sora cries continued, his struggling and voice reaching it's peak and his eyes losing focus on the Parasol Beauty in his panic. During this time the Parasol Beauty was not idle, and proceeded to the next part of whatever plan it had for the young Keyblade Warrior. Lowering it's umbrella on the ground the Beauty gently grasps the blackened "front" of it's dress, and with a show of magic watches as it disconnects and slides downward onto Sora's face, surprising him long enough for his initial panic to errode into confusion. Lowering down onto it's knees the Parasol Beauty delicately lifts the discarded piece off of Sora's face, and as his gaze focuses back onto the Parasol Beauty he goes pale and his eyes widen in horror at what he sees. 

Hanging between the Parasol Beauty's revealed legs and exposed to the world at large was a big fat cock - something no ordinary Heartless, much less a female-ish Heartless should have. As long as his forearm and just as thick it sways in the open air, with an odd sense of beauty and foreboding just like the rest of the Parasol Beauty. Its coloring is predominantly as black as a regular Heartless's skin, but the thick mushroom head was the same golden as their eyes. Hanging further below are two big orbs, balls big enough to where only two hands would be enough to cover one of them, each quivering like a bomb ready to go off. Leaking from the open slit of it's cock was a transparent liquid with a small shade of the same gold, and as Sora watch dumbfounded a few droplets leaked downwards, soaring through the open air to splatter on his face and in his open mouth. 

Swallowing reflexively Sora's eyes widened once more at the sweet and salty taste of the Heartless's special semen, and as he opened his mouth to scream once more the Heartless struck. Plunging downward and slamming it's legs beside Sora's head the Beauty thrusts it's cock forward into his open mouth, it's head and a portion of it's length stuck inside Sora's mouth. 

Choking a bit at the sudden intrusion Sora tries to scream, but his scream serves as nothing more than a vibration for the log stuck in his mouth that motivates the Heartless into wanting more. Plunging it's hips downwards it shoves more of it's pole into Sora's mouth, forcing his jaw to stretch to obscene levels as his throat follows suit with more and more of it's cock filling him up. Moments later it finally hilts in fully, the outline of it's cock fully visible from Sora's throat going downwards into his gullet, his shaking body from the sudden intrusion and lack of air serving as another fountain of pleasure. Sora's head was only visible to those who had a front side view of this torment, his head largely obscured by the thighs of the Heartless ruthlessly fucking his throat, and his face covered by it's huge balls entirely.

Sora was not entirely silent during all this - choked gasps and silent gurgles could be heard emanating from him as his body twitches from the experience, his legs spasming and arching, his vision blackened by the orbs cradling his face and his dimming consciousness. Before long however the Heartless started to move, and from his throat pulled a few inches of it's meat out, it's balls scooting backwards into open air giving him a chance to grasp some air from both his holes - air that was tinged with the scent of the Heartless's aroma. Quickly the Heartless pushed its cock forward again, depriving him of air as it's balls soared forward to smack him in the face, obscuring his vision once more.  
The Parasol Beauty started to repeat these motions slowly, generously (for a Heartless anyway) giving Sora time to adjust to these new sensations - thrusting its cock back and forth down his throat and between his lips at a faster and faster pace, it's wrecking balls swinging back and forth to smash against Sora, giving him precious moments to breath, albeit with air drenched in the stench of the Parasol Beauty's cock and balls. 

As Sora's body grew tired and stopped resisting the Parasol Beauty had another devious idea for the Keyblade wielder. Leaning forward after Sora's lips touched it's base once it grabbed Sora's legs, lifting and pulling them towards Sora's chest until it could grasp his ankles. Grabbing his ankles the Parasol Beauty's scarves slackened their grip on his torso, and the Parasol Beauty folded him half until his toes touched her thighs, leaving his ass pointed towards the air. The Heartless's scarves moved forward and start to prod around Sora's puckered hole, causing him to immediately panic once more at the new and terrifying sensation.

Plunging forward one of the scarves enters in with minimal resistance, it's flattened shape allowing it easy access to even a virgin hole such as Sora's. The second scarf plunges in seconds later, and both start to convulse and squirm around Sora's insides. To Sora's horror this sensation was not actually unpleasant - as they squirmed and caressed his inner walls his body starts to respond pleasurably, his cock hardening and rising until it is pointed straight towards the chest of the Parasol Beauty. 

The Parasol Beauty starts to thrust once more, filling his throat with cock again and again whilst his asshole becomes stretched by the tendrils inside of him, their motions going from seemingly random movement to deliberate spreading his insides wide open. Minutes later the Parasol Beauty suddenly stills before transferring her grip from his ankles to the back of his thighs, and it starts to pick up more speed in it's thrusts, each plunge and pull pushing it's mammoth cock in and out of Sora's throat at break-neck speeds. It's balls feel like dodgeballs impacing Sora's face with each plunge, blinding him again and again and leaving him disoriented from the constant slaps of her orb-meat. At the same time her tendrils have stopped all deliberate motions and once again spasm wildy inside Sora's inside, their wild uncoordinated motions sending Sora closer and closer to his own orgasm.

Suddenly the Parasol Beauty stills with it's head stuck inside Sora's mouth, and with a silent scream plunges forward one last time before depositing it's load directly into his stomach. As it's orgasm reaches its' peak Sora feels and hears it's balls rumbling, and with a heavy heart prepares himself for the heavy tide as his own privates twitch and rumble in anticipation of their own release.  
Like a backed-up hose the first blast of the golden cum goes - bulging the Beauty's cock as it flows forward before blasting off straight against the walls of Sora's inside, rocking his whole body from the impact and causing his cock to spurt out a portion of it's own load onto the front of the Parasol Beauty. Twice more does the Parasol's Beauty unload its cum like bombs, and twice more does Sora's own cock unleash a portion of it's load. The cannon flow of it's semen transitions into a steady stream, like a river it flows down into his gullet and starts to bloat his stomach more and more, stretching it until it looked more like it belonged on a pregnant woman than anything else. During this time Sora's own orgasm winds down to a steady stream of cum going down his cock, his semen coating the bottom of bloated belly and the bottom of his cock down to his balls. 

The Parasol Beauty slowly extracts her cock from Sora's hole, leaving him spluttering up excessive cum as his throat becomes unclogged, the excess bursting out of his mouth to coat it's cock and his face. Finally it rips the last few inches of it's cock from Sora, and gazes at him in satisfaction. Grabbing it's discarded dress piece and umbrella The Heartless turns around and walks off into the woods, swaying and sashaying in it's bliss.

Sora himself lay shellshocked on the ground in the same position, his bloated stomach rumbling from the inhuman load inside of it. His eyes glazed and unfocused, his face covered in the spit up remains of the Beauty's golden cum, and his softening cock slowly lowing into a puddle of his own spunk Sora shakily raises his hand up and slaps a hand over his eyes, losing himself to unconsciousness whilst feeling something vaguely scary - the feeling of him wanting more.


End file.
